Milestones Mother's day
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack and Ennis spend Mother's day with June Twist


Mother's day

This story takes place a few years after their wedding. It's mother's day and Jack and Ennis are spending the day with June Twist.

"Did you make reservations?"

"Course I made reservations, made em last month. I know how the Mountain View restaurant gets busy for Mother's day. "

"I just wanted to make sure ya didn't forget." The way Ennis was fussing you'd think it was his mother coming over for Mother's day. Jack smiled at him warmly, Ennis' mother had died a long time ago, nevertheless he knew how sad Ennis could get on this special day. Jack's mother knew too and it wasn't long after they had started a life together that she made it clear to him that she was his mother too.

"I better go pick her up." Jack kissed Ennis. "I'll be back soon." And he drove off for Lightning Flat. Jack drove up to the familiar ranch house, usually he'd get a knot in his stomach at the prospect of having to see his father. But his father died two years ago and his Uncle Harold had taken over the ranch. He and Aunt Mabel moved in about a month after the funeral, it all had worked out well. Jack's mother could stay on the ranch that had been in her family for generations, she had her family with her and Jack and Ennis could come and help out.

"Ma!?" Jack let himself in.

"Jack?" June came out of the kitchen, she was dressed in a nice floral dress. He knew that she had just come back from church.

"Happy Mother's day." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a bouquet of roses he picked up at the floral shop that morning.

"Thanks Jackie."

"Jack that you?" Uncle Harold came in from the living room.

"Yeah, Uncle Harold it's me." Jack was enveloped in a pair of strong arms as his uncle greeted him with a hug. Aunt Mabel came in behind him and hugged and kissed him.

"Good to see you, Jack."

"Happy Mother's day, Aunt Mabel." He gave her a floral bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Thank you Jack, so are you taking your mother back to your place?"

"Yep, me and Ennis are going to treat her to lunch. Are you ready Momma?"

"Yes Jackie, I'll see you later." She said to her brother and sister-in-law.

The drive back to the ranch was a quiet one, June was looking at the scenery going by. When they got to the ranch Jack and his mother were greeted by Clara wagging her tail. Then Ennis came over and gave Jack's mom a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Ma," Ennis wasn't sure what to call Jack's mom until she insisted he call her momma or ma.

"Hi Ennis," she walked into the living room.

"Happy Mother's day," he said with a smile. It still felt a bit awkward to say it to her, even though by now he looked at her like a mother.

"Are you ready to go eat? I'm starved." Jack asked his mother

"You always did have a good appetite, Jackie." June smiled.

"You're a great cook, Ma, couldn't get enough of your cooking."

"I can second that Ma," Ennis agreed.

"You boys," she laughed. They escorted out to the truck, she sat between her 'boys.'

The restaurant was crowded because of Mother's Day. They managed to get a table by the large picture window that looked out over the mountain.

Ennis had steak and potatoes, Jack had chicken parmigiana and spaghetti and June had salmon with herb butter.

"How do you like your salmon, Momma?" Jack asked her.

"Just fine, Jack. I don't get to eat fish too often. I remember when you were a boy and you'd go fishing with your friend Andy. You boys used to bring back a creel case full of trout. You remember that, Jackie?"

"Yeah, Momma." Jack blushed a bit when he saw Ennis give him a look, a 'why didn't you ever tell me about this' look. He shrugged his shoulders.

They finished their meal and then had dessert. June wanted their strawberry cake and Ennis and Jack both got a shadow cake. .

"I don't know about you two but I'm stuffed." Jack moved his chair back and unbuckled the top button of his pants.

"You've never been stuffed, Jackie." June laughed. "You were always asking for more and I never knew where you put it."

"Yeah he's always asking for second."

"Okay, you two, stop ganging up on me. Next thing I know you'll be telling me I'm fat or something."

"Stop being silly, Jackie, you're not fat." His mother shook her head in disbelief. "If anything I had to try to put some meat on them bones. " She looked over at Ennis. "You too, Ennis, you boys look like you barely eat."

"We eat real good since Kaylin worked for us."

"It's all that hard ranch work you do, eats it right off of ya."

After lunch they went back to the ranch and Ennis and Jack showed her their operation.

They were sitting around out on the back deck looking out over the pasture.

"You boys sure have done well for yourselves. I am very proud of you. Jackie always said he wanted his own spread, his own cow and calf operation and here you are." She smiled at her son and then Ennis.

"Wouldn't have any of this if not for Ennis, I wish you'd been at our wedding. "

"Me too, but you know your father. He couldn't accept you two being together."

"I'm glad he's gone."

"Jackie!"

"It's true, Momma. He made both our lives miserable. I'm just glad Uncle Harold took over the ranch and we can all be a happy family."

June didn't say anymore, she didn't like what Jack said but it was the truth. She was miserable with John and was living a happy life now that he was gone.

They finished up the day with some homemade lemonade that Ennis made.

"This is real tasty, Ennis."

"My Momma taught me how to make it. " He smiled at her.

"I know you miss her, just remember she is looking over you and I am sure she is proud of you."

Ennis blushed. Jack brought out some chocolate chip cookies that he had made. "Remember how we used to make these together, Momma?"

"Yeah, Jackie," she took a few cookies and they all munched away and sipped on the lemonade.

"Did you have a nice time?" Harold asked his sister when she came in through the door after Jack and Ennis dropped her off.

"Yes I enjoyed my day with my boys. "

She smiled, it was the happiest Mother's day she'd ever had.


End file.
